<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Fluff/Smut Oneshots (Taking Requests!) by CouldntBeGayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356248">MCYT Fluff/Smut Oneshots (Taking Requests!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeGayer/pseuds/CouldntBeGayer'>CouldntBeGayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Choking, Dom/sub, Fluff, IM TAKING REQUESTS, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, degradation kink, oneshots, this is just an excuse to write porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeGayer/pseuds/CouldntBeGayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots bc I want to write porn B) thats it</p><p>IVE SAID THIS SO MANY TIMES BUT REQUESTS WILL BE TAKEN!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entire thing and all the works in it are dedicated to my four incredibly horny friends who I love very much, you know who u r ;) Literally, you guys helped me so much with writing it's crazy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Rules for Requests ~</strong>
</p><p>(if your not gonna request you can skip reading this chap)</p><p> </p><p>1) <strong>I will not write any shippy content that includes minors, ever.</strong></p><p>2) <strong>I will not write any self insert or second person</strong></p><p>3) <strong>I will not write non-con, for dub-con it depends</strong></p><p>4) <strong>Basically all kinks are on the table lol</strong></p><p>5) <strong>No a/b/o (including knotting, heat, ect)</strong></p><p> </p><p>That's it, just please comment any requests on this chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to my friends Cricket and Urge!!!</p><p>(dnf, top Dream, choking and blindfolds)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey George,” Sapnap laughed. “Come have a look at this.”</p><p>George wandered out of the kitchen and over to where Sapnap was sitting on the couch, phone aloft.</p><p>“What?” He leaned over the back of it and peeked at the art on the phone.</p><p>“They think you have a choking kink.” Sapnap teased, zooming in on the fingertip shaped bruises on art-Georges neck.</p><p>George straightens up, swiping his tongue over his lips and examining his fingernails. “They’re not really wrong.”</p><p>A sudden clang sounds from the kitchen, almost like someone dropped a pot on the linoleum floor. “WHAT?”</p><p>He smirks. “You heard me.”</p><p>Dream pokes his head around the doorway into the living room, mouth open slightly in shock. He ducks back into the kitchen to grab a towel and then walks over to them, drying his hands. George grins as he approaches. </p><p>They’ve been fucking for a bit now, steady in the friends-with-benefits territory. It’s been vanilla so far, nothing more exciting than that one time where Dream pinned Georges hands down. And he was bored. Sure, the sex was great and all, it could just be improved with a blindfold and a hand around his neck that’s all he’s saying.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Sapnap sighs as Dream slots in next to George and leans over, plucking the phone out of his hand. He zooms out on the picture, revealing the entire artwork. A monochromatic shot of George standing shirtless in front of a bathroom mirror, head tilted back and pianist fingers prodding at grey bruises. A few more bruises litter his body and he looks incredibly satisfied with the marks. </p><p>Dream swallows and swipes the twitter post right, revealing another fanart. This one’s also monochromatic, George’s smaller frame presses up against a significantly larger one. They’re both shirtless and the other man’s face is hidden behind a mop of light hair, one of his arms holds the brunette still and his other hand sits pressed up against George’s windpipe. His face is contorted in pleasure, mouth open, lips slick with spit, eyes squeezed shut as the man behind him presses down on his windpipe. </p><p>Arousal swirls thick in George's stomach. He looks up and catches Dream’s eye, watching his eyes darken possessively. A shaky breath flows out of his lungs. </p><p>Sapnap clears his throat, grabbing his phone back and standing up. “You guys are lucky Karl is just two floors up.” He walks over to the door and yells back over his shoulder, laughing. “Text me when you horny fucks are done and I can come back, mmkay?”</p><p>Dream sputters out a wheeze. “Okay.”</p><p>As soon as Sap is out the door George reaches up to grab Dreams hair and pull him down into a rough kiss. He tries to deepen it, opening his mouth and swiping his tongue over Dreams lips but he's isn’t really responding. Frustrated, George pulls back and goes to bite at his jawline but he gets stopped again, Dream grabbing his chin and pressing a thumb against the seam of his mouth.</p><p>“So, choking?” He practically growls. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before baby, we could have had <em>so much</em> fun.”</p><p>George whimpers, dropping his jaw as Dream pushes his thumb through his lips. He wraps his tongue around it and hollows his cheeks, watching Dream closely for his reaction. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He groans, pulling back his thumb, scraping the pad of it against George’s teeth. He slides his hand down, dragging knuckles against the ridge of his throat. George gasps out a moan and closes his eyes, stepping closer to Dream until his elbow is trapped between their bodies.</p><p>“Please, Dream-”</p><p>Dream steps back. “Hold on, I don’t- We don’t have a safeword yet.”</p><p>George, who is currently too horny to think about safety, leans up to kiss Dream. And yet again, he gets thwarted, Dream turns his head so he catches his cheek. “Stop..” He whines.</p><p>Dream pushes him at arm length. “I know baby, but we need a safeword, I really <em>really</em> don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, okay, I know, what about ‘dox’?”</p><p>“Alright, dox, that works. And uhm, if you can’t speak just tap me three times okay?”</p><p>“Yes, ‘dox’ and three taps. Gotcha. Are you gonna fuck me into the matress now?”</p><p>Dream grins, grabbing George around the waist and pulling their bodies flush. “Impatient, aren't we? You’re such a brat sometimes.” </p><p>George ignores him and opts to slam their mouths together, for real this time. Their lips slide as Dream inches his hand up his back, dragging his nails lightly. George shudders when he reaches his neck, nails ghosting over the surface as his hand settles. Their kiss deepens, a slick meeting of tongues and teeth.</p><p>Soon maneuvered so he’s arched back against the couch, George whines as Dream grinds into him. He’s straining against his jeans and it’s slightly painful as the zipper drags against his clothed cock.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck, Dream please~” He moans, tugging at the other mans hoodie. “Off.”</p><p>“Wait-” Dream gasps as George hooks a leg over his hip to draw him closer. “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>“Take me.” He whispers, looping his arms around Dream's neck. He picks him up with ease, hands steady against George's ass, pushing and kneading slightly. He chuckles, low and dark and full of mirth when George arches back in his arms, pressing tight denim against his ribs. He’s strong enough that it isn’t a problem to carry the brunette down the hall, even ducking his head to bite at Georges exposed collarbone. </p><p>Dream practically throws him onto the bed, electiting a huff of breath that sounds like a swear as he lands. Dream crawls up from the bottom of the bed and hovers over George, grabbing thin wrists in his hands and pinning them down on either side of his head.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, such a mess and <em>all for me</em>.” The man beneath him arches up and presses his wrists against his restraints. “What do you want me to do to you, baby?”</p><p>“Oh- I want yo-” He trails off, red. Dream smirks and grinds his hips down in a fluid motion that has words spilling from George's mouth. “God, I want you to choke me, fuck, so hard I see the marks the next day. Please, Dream, I want you to blindfold me and tease me until I can’t handle it and I want you to mark me up so everyone will know that I’m yours and-”</p><p>His brain, so muddled with arousal as is it, doesn't remember that he didn’t really want to tell Dream everything about his fantasies all at once. George blinks up at him, panting. He looks a bit stunned until he takes a breath and smiles darkly, eyes half-lidded. </p><p>“You’ve been keeping a lot from me, huh? Blindfolds, shit George, you’re such a <em>whore</em>, desperate to be completely at my mercy.”</p><p>Okay, nevermind, that was the best mistake George ever made. Electricity courses through his veins and he bucks up with a moan, drawing a surprised breath from Dream.</p><p>“Please, <em>fuck me</em>.” George gasps, twisting his wrists.</p><p>“Wait one second-” Dream sits up, sliding off the bed and over to the closet. George whines behind him. “I’m gonna wreck you, don’t worry. You’re such a slut and so demanding, I’ve got to fuck it out of you, huh?”</p><p>He returns with a black silk handkerchief flowing from his fingers as George is unbuttoning his jeans with shaky fingers. George's attention zeros in on the fabric, forgetting his goal to relieve the uncomfortable pressure on his dick. </p><p>“Did I say you could?” Dream snaps, starting to fold in cloth into a strip.</p><p>“What?” George asks, tongue heavy with need.</p><p>“Undress yourself. Did I give you permission?” The handkerchief is now a thin rectangle.</p><p>“N-no.” He pulls his hands from the front of his pants, grabbing fistfulls of the blanket. </p><p>“Good, you’re learning. Now come here and turn your back to me.” He orders.</p><p>George does as he’s told and sits at the end of the bed, shifting restlessly. Dream is a warm presence behind him. </p><p>“Are you still good?” He asks.</p><p>George's chest warms pleasantly. “Yes, I would tell you if I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Mkay,” Dream slides a hand over his side, pressing a kiss into his hair. He pulls back, fidgeting with something and then slides the silk around Georges head.</p><p>His vision goes black, mind reeling as one of his senses gets cut off. Warm fingers slide to the back of his head and tie the blindfold on. The silk is cool against his eyelids, and all his attention zeros in on Dream behind him and the throbbing want between his thighs. The hands travel down to his lower back and push.</p><p>“Move up.” Dream rumbles, pulling back and disappearing into the bedroom. George hurries to comply, shuffling forward on his knees, pulling at the comforter on the bed with idle fingers. </p><p>“Dream?” He whimpers, cursing how weak his voice is with need.</p><p>“Right here, baby.” The bed dips with his weight and soon his chest is pressed against George’s back. He’s only wearing boxers now, bare legs on either side of George's waist and erection pressed against his lower back.</p><p>George presses back into him, feeling the rush of cool air against his neck as Dream draws in a breath. His hands travel down, cupping George through his jeans. His hips cant up, a shaky moan falling from his lips. Everything is elevated, the fear of sightlessness entwining with want and fuling his adrenalin, his breaths come loud and rough.</p><p>“You’re so hard Georgie, it must hurt! I could fix it for you, if you wanted.”</p><p>“Hmg, please, I need it! I need you!” George cries, grinding against his palm. It all feels so <em>good</em>, the cool silk over his eyes contrasting the fire of Dream behind him, the pressure and pull of the fabric against his cock. He’s already so wound up and desperate as he chases his release.   </p><p>Dream unzips his fly, using his left hand to push up Georges hips and tug his pants down his thighs. He gasps as his overheated skin comes in contact with the air, rapidly cooling the dark spot of precum on his briefs.</p><p>“What a whore, desperate for me to have my way with you. You would have cum in your jeans if I allowed it.” Dream growls, kneading his thigh roughly with one hand, the other snaking up his chest and dancing over the skin on his collarbones. It rises until it's settled gently against his neck. George's mouth falls open and an obscene noise spills from his throat, hips rolling into air.</p><p>Dreams fingers are lightly callused where they sit right under his jaw. He slides them down and up the skin, catching and pulling lightly.</p><p>Thunder rolls through George's body and shakes him with the intensity of the feeling. There’s not even any pressure yet, just skin against skin and a promise. George can’t see but he can feel <em>everything</em>, not knowing what will happen next is a drug that he can’t get enough of.</p><p>Dream’s hand settles over his arteries again, his grip firmer but not enough to cut off Georges breath yet. His pulse beats wildly under his fingers as Dream presses in.</p><p>George tries to draw in a shocked breath, but it snags and chokes in his pinched windpipe. Pleasure courses through his body in thick waves as he arches back against the gentle hold.</p><p>A beat and then Dream releases him, hand coming to rest at his waist. </p><p>“Okay?” Dream asks, leaning in and letting his breath kiss Georges temple.</p><p>Too wrecked to talk, George leans his head back onto his shoulder, panting as he yanks down his briefs with desperate hands. His cock stands curled against his stomach and weeping precum from the swollen tip. A pitiful sob escapes his mouth as he bites into his lip and reaches to give himself some relief. </p><p>Dream grabs his hands and pins them to his thighs. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Yes! Please, I need to cum.” George practically screams, struggling hard against tan hands. All his other senses scream <em>Dream, Dream, Dream</em> as his eyes roll back, sightless behind the black silk.</p><p>“You’ll cum, just on my terms, a slut like you needs to be put in his place. You’ve been doing so <em>good</em>, baby, don’t make me tease you any more.” Dream growls, grinding himself against George's ass. George pushes back and matches his rhythm. </p><p>The hand is back on his throat and it squeezes bruisingly, the pressure safe over his arteries. George's head spins and pulses with the rush of blood, thin breaths whistling past his teeth, pleasured cries weak with lack of air. Dream reaches and starts to stroke him with his free hand while continuing to chase his own orgasm against the swell of his ass.</p><p>They rock in tandem. Dream is so careful, holding and releasing George's neck every few seconds so he can breathe. It’s not strictly necessary but the lack of conversation before they threw themselves into the kink calls for more caution. </p><p>In one of the pauses, George gasps. “I’m gonna- fuck- Dream I’m not gonna last!”</p><p>Dream hums, speeding up the pace of his hand and leaning down to bite at the juncture of George's shoulder and neck. George moans as the spring in his stomach curls tighter and tighter until it snaps.</p><p>George finishes with a shout, thick ropes of cum splattering his t-shirt as he shakes with it, screaming Dreams name. Dream strokes him through and hums words of praise into his ear as he comes down. Through the afterglow, George feels Dream jerk himself off, cumming himself with a sharp breath and a groan. </p><p>They bask in the warmth together. Dream rests his head on George's shoulder and wraps thick arms around his waist as they lean on each other. </p><p>A few minutes pass until Dream pulls back and starts to untie the blindfold. It slides off George's face and he blinks in the dim light of the bedroom.</p><p>“Hey.” Dream whispers, kissing the imprint of his teeth in the skin of his neck. George shifts to look at him.</p><p>“Hi.” He smiles and leans in to press their lips together. They kiss softly, tired with exertion and pleasure. </p><p>The sweat starts to cool on George's skin and he shudders. Dream notices and pulls back.</p><p>“I’m gonna run a shower for us, join me in about five?”</p><p>“Okay, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;-&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Sapnap returns about two and a half hours after he left. He walks through the door and eyes the men cuddling on the couch. George offers a little wave.</p><p>“George, your neck is fucking brused.” He shakes his head like a disappointed mother and then doubles over laughing. “Oh my god, nevermind, what are we watching?”</p><p>Dream snorts. “I dunno, haven't decided, you wanna make popcorn while we chose?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>